


Lazy Morning

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Nick loves to spend his first day off cuddling in bed with his lover.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

You were woken up by the rays coming through the window and hitting you right on your face.

Turning away from the annoying light, you couldn’t help but smile at the sight you met.

Nick was sleeping soundly, an hand covering his yellow eyes while the other one was wrapped protectively around your waist.

This was his first day off after a month of very long and tired shifts.

After everything that happened to him and Ward, protecting the city and being finally recognized by a clan, the police department always call for them when there were issues with other orcs.

You barely saw each other, and that was something that made the both of you sad and frustrated.

Deciding to let your boyfriend sleep and surprising him with some coffee in bed, you move away his muscular arm carefully and stood into a sitting position.

You didn’t really want to leave your bed, but you were already awake anyway.

Before you could stand, a pair of arms sneaked around your waist and a trail of soft and gentle kisses were left from your neck to your jawline.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

You leaned back against Nick’s firm body.  
  
“…Coffee” you were able to say, Nick could tell that you were still tired.

“I don’t think so baby”

Without any effort, Nick lifted you, only to put you on the bed, before trapping you under his body.

He leaned down, giving you a long and sweet kiss.

“Good morning my love”

You just smiled up at him, hugging his neck and bringing him down so you could hug him.

You weren’t uncomfortable at all, you like to feel his firm body all over you.

“I’m sorry I woke you up…I just wanted to bring you some coffee in bed as a reward for being the best officer in the whole world”

You could feel his left ear twitching against your neck, something you find really cute.

“I’d like another kind of reward”

Giggling you pushed him beside you on the bed, so you could lean your head against his chest.

“I really missed you Nick…you know that?”

He hummed, kissing the top of your head.

“I missed you too baby”

He tightened his grip on you.

He couldn’t believe he could finally spend some quality time with you without having to rush out from your shared bed and coming back at home just to find you already asleep.

He missed your smile, he missed watching some cop movies with you and laughing at your silly jokes.

But most of all he missed moments like this where he can feel all of you, enjoying your sweet scent and warm body.

God, he needed you right now.

“You know (Y/n)…about that reward… I want it now”.

All of sudden, he pick you up bridal style from the bed, and walked your giggling form to the bathroom.

“You know, we won’t spend that much on the water bill if we shower together”

“You know very well that this is going to be a really long shower, officer Jakoby”


End file.
